


Jongin's new accesories

by Quifrog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quifrog/pseuds/Quifrog
Summary: It was kind of a rite of passage. Changmin once said it was a curse and Lee Soo Man himself was the first that suffered it, he mentioned something about a bad girlfriend.





	Jongin's new accesories

It was kind of a rite of passage. Changmin once said it was a curse and Lee Soo Man himself was the first that suffered it, he mentioned something about a bad girlfriend. Of course knowing Changmin you can't be sure. Heechul said it was a blessing, best inside job ever, a unique point of view. The trainees thought their sunbaes were just messing with them,a joke. That explained the scream heard in the dorm a year after debut.

 

“Guys!”, Jongin desperate scream made everybody ran toward his room. Suho was the first to arrive. When he noticed what was going on he panicked but he was the leader and his job was to bring peace and serenity and order and he had no idea what to do with Jongin’s new accessories.

“This can’t be real, what the fuck? I lose my ability to think like a normal human being,” Chanyeol was the first to voice his opinion. Baekhyun was hiding behind Chanyeol trying not to stare but doing it anyway. Sehun took a quick picture but his face was blank.

Jongin was sitting in his bed, looking at his band mates, a desperate look on his face. Kungsoo was the first to make a coherent comment, “We are in this together,” he started, “we have to make our Jongin feel comfortable, even in this circumstances, we must respect him and behave. He is experience a new stage in his life... Stop staring at him like that,” he walked toward Jongin and sit on the floor next to the bed, and continued “How are you feeling Jongin?”

“I-I d-don’t know,” he said, the despair on his voice was palpable, “I’m feeling like myself, like any other day. I w-was... I woke up, I was sleeping on my stomach and then I-I” he couldn’t continue, his voice sounded hopeless. “Jongin, you can continue, we are here for you,” Kyungsoo said.

“I, I felt something weird in my chest and between my...” everybody caught their breaths because of the implications, somewhere Sehun was taking another photo. “It’s okay, Jongin,”Kyungsoo was also having a mini heart attack but he continued. 

Jongin's lips were trembling and his eyes looked like he was about to cry, he finally said “I don’t know what’s going on, Suho?” Jongin turned toward Suho and their leader finally took control of the situation.

“I’m going to talk about it with Kris, we need to look at this situation as a group, he needs to know and together we will figur...” Suho started to said.

“God! It is true! I thought Luhan was fucking with us,” Chen screamed from the door, suddenly walking into the room, Tao was walking behind him and his shocked expression matched everybody thoughts. “Ge. Jongin has a pair of...”

“Yes,” was Lay and Xiumin’s instant answer. “Changmin hyung was right... I can’t”

“Suho,” Kris said, finally making everybody notice his presence in the room, “our manager needs to hear about this.”

“No!” Luhan said, he was checking Sehun’s phone over his friend’s shoulder. “Heechul hyung says we need to calm the fuck down and solve this ourselves,” Suho and Kris looked scared, they were almost as young as the rest of the members, nobody trained them to take care of something like... this. “He says he will be here in ten minutes,” Sehun finished.

Nobody said a word, Kungsoo was singing quietly songs next to Jongin’s ear trying to calm his dongsaeng down. A quiet sound broke the silence, nobody moved, “You idiots, open the door.” They will recognize that voice everywhere. Heechul.

“Look at you, so pretty,” yeah, his senior spazzing about him was not a nice thing to watch, Jongin wanted to dig a hole and live there forever, maybe he could drag Kungsoo in with him. “Hyung, how long I’m going to be like this?”

“I don’t really know,” Heechul said playing with Jongin hair, occupying the space at the other side of Jongin, “Kyuhyun was like that for a week, Leeteuk just two or three days, Minho stayed like a women for about five or six weeks and Taemin... I’m not entirely sure he changed back completely.”

“Hyung!!!!, what I’m supposed to do?” Jongin whined.

“Well,” Heechul continued, “at least you look good, Siwon has the weirdest boobs ever and his legs were plain ugly,” he winced at the memory. “Now,” he said looking at Suho and Kris, “you guys are not going to have schedules until this... situation is over. I’ve already talked with Lee Soo Man and he is going to talk with the managers, he is not going to say the truth of course. This is a secret. You can’t tell a soul, not even your moms.”

“I thought you were kidding,” Lay said, “how is this even possible?”

“I don’t know, once I heard something about aliens and genetics, we can’t be that pretty without a reason but the standard theory is about our boss messing around with a witch and now we have to be like... this,” he said pointing at Jongin, “for a while.”

 

A week passed and Jongin was still the owner of an amazing set of boobs. Suho bought him a lot of bras and Kris got him some weird shit, honestly he didn’t knew EXO-M’s leader was into leather and lace and he really didn’t want to think about he giving that to him.

Sehun and Luhan kept wanting him to wear dresses, Chen asked like a hundred times for a chance to look properly at his boobs and Chanyeol asked not to have Jongin in front of him during practice because his ass was distracting. “I thought you only grow boobs and a vagina but you change everything else, right?” Jongin looked amazing, the body of a ballerina, strong and soft legs, delicate arms and the smaller waist ever, he was hot, a really hot female.

“Wear this,” Kungsoo handled him a big shirt one morning, “your shirts are too low cut or small. They can’t avoid trying to look at your... structures.” 

His hyung had been the most considerate of his friends, always giving him space and giving him delicious food when he was feeling down, he never looked at him like a perv and always scolded the members who did it, even Suho, the leader was caught looking at his chest.

Jongin took off the shirt he was wearing, he was using one of Kris’s gifts. He was out of clean underwear okay? He did it like the most natural thing and was honestly surprised when his hyung turned around at the speed of light. “Sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbled. Jongin replied instantly “It’s not your fault. There is nothing wrong, this is not the first time you look at me shirtless.” He didn’t want Kungsoo to look at him weirdly, he was trying to make this situation seem normal. Kyungsoo continued, “Sorry, it’s the first time I see you like this. You look pretty,” Jongin laughed looking at Kungsoo’s red cheeks.

“Really? I can’t look at myself that way,” Jongin answered. “Yeah, I mean, you were good looking as a boy, it’s not a surprised you look cute as a girl too,” Kyungsoo said, “please, don’t get me wrong” he added looking mortified.

 

Three weeks and Jongin was still being a girl, he even tried some of Luhan’s dresses, he had quite a collection and Jongin was bored. Eventually he showed his boobs to Chen and now the guy worshipped him. Chanyeol avoided to look at him, always hiding in Baekhyun neck when he was in the room, according to Baekhyun he didn’t want to have a crush on him. On Sunday he told Kris how uncomfortable lace was, “It’s not my fault, my boobs are kind of fragile you know, it could look pretty but it’s like having ants there, I don’t want to scratch them all the time.” Being completely honest he didn’t like to touch them more than necessary, once he tried to play with them in the shower but he felt weird.

 

“Hyung!” Jongin called Kungsoo, it was Thursday, they had practice that day and he needed help, “Could you please let me use one of your shirts?” For some reason Sehun found hilarious to hide his clothes, the dress on his bed was enough to realize what he wanted Jongin to do. “I can’t stay with this clothes, they are all sweaty, let me use one of yours, please.”

Kungsoo smiled and walked towards his closet, he gave Jongin one of his biggest white shirts. “Hyung, I’m kind of avoiding white shirts, you know... I don’t want to give the rest of the guys a show.” Kungsoo mumbled an apologize and gave him a black one instead. Jongin removed his shirt. “Shit, fuck, sorry” yeah, his hyung, the always good Kyungsoo was swearing in front of him, “Just put the damn shirt already, what are you waiting for?” Jongin was surprised by his reaction and quickly put the shirt on.

“Don’t be a dick, I’m sorry okay? Jesus, I have boobs, deal with it.”  
“I’m sorry...”  
“It’s not like I wanted to be a girl, damn it.”  
“Jongin, I know, sorry, I didn’t mean to...”  
“I’m the one suffering this and you all guys act like I’m some sort of thing, fuck.”  
“Hey, I’m sorry. It’s just... I...”  
“Don’t worry, me and my boobs are going to leave you alone.”

 

“Where is Jongin?” Suho asked later that day. Kungsoo told him he was not feeling well, Jongin spent the night sitting on the bathroom’s floor, Kungsoo tried to talk to him a few times but Jongin wasn’t in the mood of sharing. “What happened to him?” Suho asked, Kungsoo told him Jongin was having some sort of emotional crisis because of him, “It’s been nearly a month and he is still... not a man and I was just a shitty friend.”

It was almost midnight when Jongin returned to their room. Kungsoo really needed to explain things to him, he felt guilty for making Jongin uncomfortable, he didn’t want Jongin to feel sad.  
“I’m sorry Jongin,” the guy ignored him and sat on his bed, “Please, don’t be mad at me, I don’t want you to be angry or sad, I want you to...”  
“Just forget it,” Jongin answered him.  
“No, listen, it’s my fault. The truth is, listen, please, let me finish” he said when Jongin wanted to interrupt him, “this is really hard for me and quite embarrassing actually but I want you to know, it’s not about you as a person, I have no weird thoughts about you, it’s just...” he paused making Jongin even more curious, his hyung was acting weird, he was being extremely insecure and Jongin was starting to feel worried about his friend. “I’ve never, you know... yours are the first... I had a few girlfriends before but... I’m not an idiot... don’t judge me... when you... fuck, what I’m trying to say is...”

“Have you ever seen boobs before?” Jongin asked. Kungsoo looked like a fish, his eyes were wide and his mouth was moving but he wasn’t really talking. “No! Yes! tecnically no...” he finally said. Kungsoo’s face was extremely red and he was playing with his fingers nervously.  
“Hyung?” Jongin asked shyly, “Do you want a look? I mean, for you to... you know. It may help you in the future or something.” Kungsoo’s yes were about to leave his body and Jongin wanted to laugh at him but this was a serious situation, he needed to have his I'm-worried-about-your-trauma-face on.  
“Don’t be an idiot,” he finally said, “I don’t want to touch your boobs, that is not the point, boobs make me nervous, I don’t know what to do with them and I don’t like the way they look at me.”

Jongin could help himself, he laughed with all his might, a few seconds later Kungsoo’s laugh joined his. “I’m serious, you have no idea how weird I find them. Should I touch just the nipple or the entire thing? Should I pinch them? Bite them? Lick them?” Jongin was kind of losing his mind it has been weeks since he played with himself... with his dick. He knew he could use his new body but he was scared and anxious about it but hearing his hyung talking about the possibilities made his stomach flip and his underwear feel warm.

“How I’m supposed to know what to do with them, I don’t have a set to practice with.” Kungsoo was also laughing uncontrollably at that point, “and don’t get me start with the other thing, God was high when he invented the vagina. There is not easy way to find that clit-thing, last time I was there I looked for it for like half and hour and nothing, it was frustrating and embarrassing and weird.”

“Last time you were there?” Jongin said surprised, “Hyung, have you ever? you know... do you?”  
“With my last girlfriend, yes, but as I told you it wasn’t a success.”  
“How does it feel like?” Jongin asked full of curiosity.  
“Wet...” was Kungsoo’s answered and in that moment Jongin noticed his underwear wasn't only warm, he was... “Fuck!” the younger said.  
“What’s wrong?” Kungsoo said surprised. “I’m wet,” Jongin answered without thinking. 

Silence fell upon the room as Jongin looked at his hyung with wide eyes. Kungsoo had no idea what to say, he was older, the world expected him to say something reassuring to his dongsaeng. “It’s okay,” he finally told Jongin, “perfectly normal,” was it? “Please, feel comfortable and don’t be ashamed.” Yes, that was a good answer and he was trying not to freak out because Jongin was wet and that meant he was... oh my god. “This conversation was weird and I’m going to leave you to fix your situation. Do you want kimchi spaghetti? I’m going to make you some,” he was talking nonsense at that point, “come to the kitchen when you are finished okay?” He stood up and walked toward the door.  
“Hyung,” Jongin said, his voice barely a whisper, “I don’t now how.”

Kungsoo was there and Jongin was there, he was older and he knew how little experience Jongin has. His dongsaeng worked the hardest and he didn’t have so much time to date, just a few girls now and then for less than a week. He wasn’t a sex machine in real life.

“Could...” Jongin started again, “Could you show me how?” Jongin had no idea why he was talking or what he was saying and the room was really hot and he was dripping, for some reason he couldn't look away from his hyung's lips.  
“I told you, I don’t know how.” Kungsoo was desperate, Jongin had no experience but his own experiences were disasters.  
“We can learn together,” Jongin whispered but Kungsoo felt like Jongin shouted directly to his ear. He could hear fear and anticipation on his voice. “Forget it,” the younger said just a few seconds later.  
“It’s okay,” Kungsoo finally talked, somehow sitting next to Jongin and patting his back slowly. “I kind of... indirectly... caused that and I have to be the one fixing it, right?” He said the last part to himself.

Jongin was mortified, he didn’t think about the implications of his words but that was the true, his hyung, cute little Kungsoo, his friend, made him horny. Horny as hell. When the truth hit him, he hid his face between his pillows.

“It’s okay,” Kungsoo said trying to look calm, his voice however, wasn’t helping. Jongin noticed his friend was also having a mental breakdown, somehow he felt relieved. “What do you want me to do?” Did he said relieved? Not really. Kungsoo pushed him soflty and made him lay down properly then occupied the space behind him. He felt his hyung’s arms surrounding him. He was really going to help him, oh my god. 

“Shh, it’s o-okay,” Kungsoo said and his voice just made more evident how nervous he was. “Are you feeling bad hyung?” Kungsoo answered speaking right next to Jongin’s ear, he told the younger he was a little nervous because he didn’t want to cause Jongin permanent damage or something. Jongin laughed and he was kind of enjoying the effect of his hyung’s voice. He was soaking wet.

“Touch me then,” he said, a little to eager, his ears were burning but they started this and they must finished it. Kungsoo felt amazing against his back and Jongin didn’t notice before how much he enjoyed being the little spoon. “Where?” Kungsoo asked and Jongin felt him playing with his fingers near his stomach. “Be creative or something,” he answered trying to play cool and succeeding for the first time ever. He was a sex God when he was Kai but he was feeling totally Jongin at the moment.

Kungsoo’s hands slowly started to caress the fabric above Jongin’s navel and he felt really hot. What the hell was going on? “You can touch under the shirt if you want to, I don’t mind,” Jongin facepalmed mentally, he really said ‘I don’t mind.’ He was such a loser. Before he could think about how much of an idiot he was, Kungsoo’s hands started to wander under his shirt. Jongin feel goosebumps all over his body and he shivered shamelessly, he heard Kungsoo hold his breath.

Kungsoo started to play with his navel and smiled lovely at the back of Jongin’s head when he noticed how difficult was for his dongsaeng to breath normally, making the younger feel good was messing with his head, he felt different, powerfull. He was really doing that, Jongin and he always had a good relationship, they played well, they ate together, they watched movies at night acting like normal guys going to the theater and it wasn’t the first time they cuddled but it was the first time the cuddled on a bed with his hand under his shirt. This didn’t feel natural but it didn’t feel wrong, it felt different.

“So,” Jongin said trying to calm his breathing and mostly fill the silence, “this is foreplay, right?”  
Kungsoo laughed because this kid was dumb, “No, you idiot, we are just fooling around.”  
“It’s the same thing.”  
“Foreplay means I’m turning you on to have sex later and we are soooo not going to do that.”  
Fuck, Jongin wanted to took a bus to the sun and die because how was he supposed to know that? “I don’t want to do that, ugh! Don’t laugh at me, I didn’t know,” he stopped to hear the older laugh but he felt him shaking behind his neck, “well, are we going to continue with this fore-fooling around thing or are you going to keep laughing?”

He felt the hands leaving his body and for a second he thought Kungsoo changed his mind but then he felt Kungsoo changing their positions, Jongin was laying on his back and his hyung was laying next to him, Kungsoo’s stomach touching the side of his body, his fingers tracing patters on his arm, Jongin held his breath and waited for the next move. Kyungsoo took the fabric of the shirt and slowly revealed the skin of his shoulder, he kissed it gently and suddenly feel mortified, he didn't want to make things weird.

“Sorry,” he said. Jongin wasn't really paying attention, to distracted with the feeling of those lips against his skin, he just registered something changed when he stop feeling his hyung’s hand and lips. “What?” he said sounding almost drunk and slowly opened his eyes, he turned and saw the shorter man smiling at him, he didn’t said a thing and started working on his shoulder again. He kissed it gently and nibbled at the sensitive skin, his other hand was slightly touching Jongin’s neck and everything felt perfect and he was happy because Kungsoo, his hyung was taking care of him and he was so gentle and soft, and he felt his clit pulse and his vagina clench.

Slowly, Kungsoo moved his face toward Jongin’s neck and started kissing his jaw, allowing his tongue to play with his bone. Jongin let a moan leave his mouth and Kungsoo smiled and continued with his job. The younger wasn’t paying attention to the little sounds he made when Kungsoo continued to kiss his neck, he didn’t notice his hand grabbing Kungsoo’s shirt when he put his hand on the skin of his waist. Yes, this was different and honestly he preferred a leaking dick than whatever his vagina was doing, his underwear was a total mess. He was kind of a loser because they weren't even doing anything.

Kungsoo’s hand moved slowly upwards and Jongin was feeling the anticipation and he accidentally moved his hips, seeking for friction, when the door opened.

“Guys,” Sehun said walking into the room, completely ignoring the situation, “sorry, guy and girl.” That dick. “It happened again,” he continued, the boys sit on the bed and heard whatever the guy wanted to say, Jongin felt sticky and gross, probably his pants were also wet. It must be important because they were quiet busy, “Luhan, he changed! He has the nicest skin,” the boy finished looking shy at his hands.

“Is he here?” Jongin asked surprised, finally he wasn’t the only weirdo. “In the living room with the rest of the guys, you have to look at him, come on,” he didn’t need to say it twice, they ran towards the living room and saw a very awkward looking Luhan, standing, eyes on the ceiling. Suho was looking for something frantically, a few boxes surrounding him. Kris was on the phone, taking with Heechul apparently. Sehun walked and hugged Luhan, the boy hid his face in his friend’s chest. They looked cute together, as always. He guided Luhan and both sat on the couch.

Chen was the one taking photos this time and the rest were staring at Luhan until Lay finally said “You look like yourself, only a little feminine,” the members nodded.  
“You look cutter and even more fragile,” Xiumin said slowly, the members nodded once again.  
“It’s a shame,” Chanyeol and Baekhyun said in unison, Tao hit the back of their heads, “These idiots imagined you with a huge pair of boobs, anime style,” without a reason the members nodded again.  
“You are right,” Suho said surprising the presents, “Jongin’s bra collection is useless, to big, we need to go shopping. When did you buy so many bras?” he asked turning to look at Jongin, when he was about to explain Kris fixation with leather, EXO-M’s leader spoke. “Heechul is going to take us, me and Suho to S.M building to talk with the boss. You stay here.”  
“Someone could take Luhan to the mall and buy him a few bras,” Suho said taking his coat. Luhan stood up and took Sehun’s hand, without a world the guys left the apartment.

 

Lee Soo Man, wasn’t happy, but he couldn't be mad, it was his fault anyway. EXO, both divisions were going to start his activities again, because they couldn’t just disappear. They did a few interviews afterJongin's change but the company was scared. Luhan boobs were nothing compared to Jongin’s. Both sub-units were going to stay in Korea, letting the group leave the country was way to risky.

Two coordinoonas were called to the dorms and Lee Soo Man himself told them about the situation, one of them faint but they agreed to keep the secret after the boss gently asked them to sing a few papers. 

The only way to protect the group's reputation was protecting the boobs. Luhan’s were easier to deal with, they bandaged them and a few layers did the trick. Jongin’s case was more painful, he also received a bandage but his was tighter, his clothes ticker and he was not happy. He needed to dance properly but his upper body was in pain and he was sweating bullets.

Suho and Kungsoo took care of him, they always asked for breaks for Jongin to readjust his bandage. Jongin was grateful. Kungsoo cooked his favorite food when they weren't to tired to move and massaged his back everyday, Suho asked the boss for days off now and then, then he didn’t ask, he demanded them. Painfully and slowly, Jongin’s second month as a girl passed.

 

It was Sunday, almost ten when they finished their schedule, the group was a total success, they were better at interviews and he felt less awkward in front of the cameras. They worked nearly seventeen hours that day, Jongin let himself fell on his bed, it hurt too much. He felt Kungsoo’s fingers under his shirt, like every night he was taking his bandage, massaging his back to finally walking towards his own bed. Kai felt sleep under his hyung's soft and strong fingers.

Next day, during breakfast, Suho received a call, the boss cleared their schedules for three days. Sehun stood up and walked toward the doors, he mumbled something about Luhan. The maknae was taking care of Luhan the same way Kungsoo took care of him, except he had was serious and worried all the time.

Jongin sat on the couch all day, Chanyeol joined him most of that time, they were watching all movies, he was impressed but how sensitive was the tall guy. SHINee’s sunbaes came to visit, they brought food, beer and shared stories about their times as women. Jonghyun said Key was pretty much the same, apparently he was a roller coaster of emotions as a man too. Minho admit he did some modeling during his experience, they google it and nobody could believe it, he looked gorgeous and it was nearly impossible to recognized him under the make up.

“How long did you stay like that?” Tao asked, looking shy because he’s korean was kind of awkward. Jonghyun had the shortest time, just three days, he bragged about it, apparently he was such a macho man, his body rejected the idea of being a woman “My body couldn’t let the ladies wait for that long,” nobody missed the dirty look Key gave him and a few minutes later it was obvious they were holding hands under the cushion. Onew stayed like that for three weeks and he developed a taste for bags. Taemin and Minho both were females for four months and the younger complained how he hung out with Jongin a few times and the latter didn’t noticed it, “I wanted to hit you in the head, you idiot.”

It was nearly five am when the guys returned to his dorm leaving the sleepy rookies alone. At eight o’clock Jongin woke up, he saw Kungsoo sleeping across the room and was surprised because the older always woke up early even if he slept bad the day before. He went to the bathroom quietly and took a quick shower, he was kind of used to his new body, he missed his dick but he even found a few exercises online to keep his breast firm, of course he was never going to share that with anyone.

He returned to the room and put some clothes on, Suho was being really sensitive about his clothes being modest, he bought him a few sports bras and big shirts, no low cuts. To be completely honest sports bras were really comfortable but his boobs looked like one, he secretly preferred Kris’s sexy selection, he even found lace bras that didn't itch.

“Could you be more loud?” he heard Kungsoo said from his bed, “I was trying to sleep,” he whined, his hyung had a little to many beers yerterday.  
“You should be awake, so don’t complain,” Jongin said didn’t even trying to hide his smile.  
“I’m tired okay, sue me,” grumpy Kungsoo was hilarious and cute. He thought he was acting all dangerous and mad but he looked like a cat trying to sleep. Jongin walked toward the older’s bed and lay next to him, letting himself being the little spoon again. Cuddle was kind of their thing. Kungsoo didn’t even flinch, he took Jongin between his arms and brought him closer to his chest. They sleep for a few hours and were awaken by Chanyeol and Baekhyun laughs, they were taking photos non stop, in between the shots they mumbled something like, ‘how cute’ ‘adorable’ ‘they look like idiots’ or ‘it’s been a long time since we cuddle like this’. Kungsoo took the covers and put it over their heads, the pair made a few noises and talked about being selfish and left the room, closing the door loudly.

“Those idiots,” Kungsoo said, “how time is it? eight, nine? ugh!”  
“Almost eleven but we are not going to see the end of those photos,” Jongin said, laughing, “they are going to tease us about it until the end of times.”  
“Let them do it,” the older said with a chuckle, “I have something to blackmailed them with as well.” Jongin smiled and wasn’t sure about the success of Kungsoo’s plan, he knew Baekhyun and Chanyeol were the shameless guys on earth.

Ten minutes later or something, Jongin took the cover and revealed his head, it was chilly but his hair was wet and he didn’t want it to smell like sweat. Kungsoo was sleeping against his back and just then he realize he was soaking the pillow. “Hyung! I’m sorry,” he said trying to get up, “I’m... your pillow.” He tried to get up but Kungsoo’s grip tighten, “Calm down young lady, it’s just a pillow, you can wash it later.”  
“Yah! I’m not a lady, I’m a manly man living in a woman’s body, there is a difference,” Jongin tried to got up again but didn’t managed to do it. “I don’t see it, so until your dick make his comeback you are not a manly man, you are a young lady,” Kungsoo laughed against his scapula. Jongin was offended, he didn’t like when the guys said things like that, it was hard enough to deal with the changes.

 

“Let me go,” he said, his voice sad and tired. Kungsoo felt the sadness on his voice and held Jongin’s tighter, “I’m sorry, I’m just messing with you. This is going to be over soon and you have my permission to be a dick when I change, okay?” he felt Jongin relax and the younger took Kungsoo’s hand intertwined their fingers.  
“I’m going to teach you everything about being a women, from bras to food, from exercises to bandage,” he sounded so happy, Kungsoo smiled and kept listening, just half awake. “Once a month sucks, all the blood... the first time I though I was dying, I though my body was rejecting all the changes. I called Heechul hyung and then I felt like an idiot because it was kind of obvious what was happening. It lasted just two days and last month wasn’t as traumatic,” the older laughed  again and started to play with his dongsaeng’s fingers. “The bandage sucks, it’s like something squeezing the shit out of you and it’s hard to breath. Then my boobs are sore the entire day.”

Kungsoo felt sorry about him and wished his boobs were smaller than Luhan's because the guy didn’t seems as uncomfortable as Jongin with the bandage thing, “Does they hurt?” he asked, “I mean, right now.”  
“Just one, the largest one,” Jongin speaking so matter of fact about his boobs was the funniest thing ever, “the one on the right.”  
“I could give you a massage or something if you want,” Kungsoo said, trying to be a good older brother, “maybe it could ease the pain.”  
“I gave me one already, in the shower,” he answered, “don’t think something weird, okay?” Kungsoo smiled and snuggled on Kai’s back. “My little perv, I’m not thinking bad things.”

“So,” Kai started, “are you going to do it or not? You could also massage my back later,” Kungsoo laughed and Jongin felt his hyung hand moving upwards and stopping right over the boob. “Umm, how I am supposed to do it?” he asked. Jongin asnwered, “I just squeeze it and let it go, squeeze it and let it go. You must do it gently otherwise it hurts like a bitch. The other day I accidentally hit it with the refrigerator door and almost cried.”

“You idiot, I’m promise to take care of my future boobs!” Kyungsoo said rising his right hand. Then slowly started to massage the sad boob, “Does your bra have padding?” he asked surprised, a smile playing on his face, “Almost every bra have a little layer, it’s not my fault anyway, Kris is in charge of those things,” he answered shyly.  
“Kris? Really?” Kungsoo sounded genuinely shocked, he was moving his hand in circles now,  
“Yes, I think he is secretly a pervert, he gave me those leather and vinyl undergarments and even a few sexy things, I asked him to buy me a few panties but he bought me proper lingerie like femme fatale style.”  
“He asked you to do... something?”  
“Of course not, Kungsoo hyung, you are the real pervert, of course not!”  
“Then maybe Kris is just into that kind of things and with you he had the chance to explore his kink.”  
“Maybe,” the younger said, feeling strangely lightheaded “I swear I have a corset in my closet somewhere. He gave me a waist cincher saying something about my posture, I’m not an idiot.”  
“Really? Wow, I’ve never seem one, you know, live.”  
“Do you want me to try it for you?” Jongin asked, not even joking, earning a harder squeeze from the older, “of course not! I’m just saying, we are just talking about things and I felt like sharing.”

Jongin wasn’t paying total attention because that last touch felt a little better than the rest and he wasn’t aware he like it rough and what the fuck he was thinking about? Kyungsoo noticed the change in the room and in Jongin's posture and felt confused.  
“Jongin? Is there something wrong? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  
“N-no, no. Can you please squeeze a little harder? Not too hard, just a little bit harder”  
“Like this?” Kungsoo started to experiment with different pressures and Jongin felt like dying because it felt really good and he was losing it. “Can you do that with the other one two? Please, hyung.” He knew he was being weird and taking advantage of his hyung but it felt so good.

Kungsoo tried to reach the other boob but their current position wasn’t the best. He suggested Jongin to change it a little, he asked Jongin to lay looking at the ceiling and Kungsoo sitting next to him. Minutes passed and Kungsoo felt like the master of boob massage because Jongin was smiling happily. “Hyung?” Jongin asked suddenly, taking him out of his thoughts, “Do you remember the first month? When we were in my bed talking about... stuff.” Kungsoo nodded, he wasn’t sure about what was Jongin talking about exactly because they talked about stuff all the time, he let him continue “Do you want to do that thing now? The woman's body practice thing?”

Then it hit him, he remembered exactly that conversation, he dropped it because they were interrupted by Sehun and he felt awkward bringing the topic again. He secretly was looking for a change to talk about it. “I don’t know,” he finally said, “I don’t want things to be weird between us.”  
“It is going to be weird if we make it weird,” Kungsoo nodded because it made sense, he started to talk again, “So... what do you want me to...” he continued, “wait!” he said a little too loud, “you are like that again, aren’t you? Horny or something.”  
“Shut up and try to understand me, someone has been caressing my breast for like fifteen minutes,” Jongin hid his face under his arms, “I’m horny as a man, I’m horny as a women too, shut up.”  
“So, should we started with the foreplay?” Kungsoo asked making fun of his friend.  
“Shut up!”  
“Let me see you face and stop acting like a kid, we are doing adult stuff.”  
“You are embarrassing me, it was a mistake, I learned my lesson.”  
“Lets fool around then,” Kungsoo said. It was easier last time, their position was more intimate. “How do you want me to start?”  
“You are an idiot, while setting the mood you can just ask that.”  
“So...” Kungsoo asked making fun of his friend again, "are we setting a mood here?”  
“Don’t play with me,” Jongin said, even if he was blushing he spoke with determination, “I’m giving you the chance of your life, so say thank you and let’s get down to business.”  
“Thank you,” Kungsoo said like a little kid and then looked down at his hands.  
“Stop feeling sorry about yourself and take my shirt off,” Jongin aswered trying to make his friend smile.

Slowly, a smiling Kungsoo took off Jongin’s shirt and mentally said thank you to Kris because that bra was actually really pretty, blue lace with a little brown leather here and there, he didn't covered the entire boob and it has Jongin's breasts deliciously spilling out on the top, his tan skin made Kyungsoo dizzy. He wanted to touch and put his mouth on the soft skin. He was so beautiful being a boy or a girl made no difference. 

“Stop staring,” Jongin whined. “Sorry, it my first time looking at them like this and they are really pretty,” Jongin smiled because Kungsoo sounded like an idiot, a nervous idiot, “I mean they felt firm but they look perfect, like... perfect.”  
“Thank you, I work out,” Jongin said and both laughed at their own stupidity.

“I’m going to start now,” Kungsoo announced, he straddled the younger and lean forwards, he looked up and saw Kai smiling at him. He let his mouth find Jongin’s clavicle and started to kiss it, slowly he kissed his neck and did the same job on the other side, he was too busy feeling the skin under his lips and waiting for Jongin's little gasps so he jumped a little when the younger spoke, “You are not doing the nibbling thing you did last time,” he said. Kyungsoo felt his skin on fire “Do you like it? I wasn’t sure if you like it or not,” he put his head under the guy’s neck and continued, “If you don’t like something, you should say it immediately,” he played with Jongin’s hands waiting for feedback. “Ok, you are doing a good job so far,” Jongin said slowly. Kyungsoo felt insecure and more than a little silly, he wasa overthinking “How I’m supposed to be sure you are not lying?”

Jongin didn't answer and Kungsoo, worried, looked up. Jongin noticed for the first time his hyung has the prettiest eyes ever and his nose looked soft, “I’m not going to lie to you.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes,” Jongin felt a little bold and it was finally his turn to make his hyung feel embarrassed, “if you want to be completely sure you just need to touch between my legs,” he was expecting Kungsoo to die for embarrassment, he wasn’t expecting his hyung to look at him straight in the eyes with his mouth slightly open, his tongue visible and let his hand wander under his sweatpants, he felt Kungsoo’s fingers touching him softly and abandoning the area leaving a disaster behind, his walls clenched with anticipation, like they knew something Jongin ignored.  
“Oh!” the guy said, looking at his fingers, they were shining, covered with Jongin’s wetness, “I didn’t thought you were like this already...” Jongin face was red, his entrance was dripping and he felt so hot, they were just getting started. He was about to reply when he felt plump lips surrounding his earlobe, Kungsoo’s hands were touching slightly his waist and Jongin let out the first moan. The sound encouraged Kungsoo to let the earlobe go and kiss gently the skin of his stomach, his tongue play with the navel and without noticing it Jongin opened his legs letting space for Kungsoo’s body. He kissed and licked under Jongin’s breasts, he massage the largest boob again and chuckled at Jongin arching his back, seeking for his hands. “Take it off,” were the younger words. Kungsoo struggled a little because they were like a bulletproof vest and who design this?

“L-let me do it,” Jongin whispered, “It’s fucking difficult.” With a swift movement the bra was open and Kungsoo took it off completely. Jongin was right, he worked out, his breasts were firm and round, they looked soft and inviting, Jongin was arching his back again, looking at Kyungsoo with hodded eyes. He looked wrecked and Kyungsoo was fucked. Kungsoo kissed tentatively one of them and stroke his friend cheek with one of his hands, the other was resting against his hips. “Oh God!” Jongin's eyes were glassy and Kungsoo continued with his work, kissing one of them and caressing the other, he was unconsciously avoiding the nipples, Jongin’s skin was too soft, tender, he was sensitive to every one of his touches.  
“The nipple,” the younger one said, his voice a little chaotic and his eyes now closed, “touch the nipples.” Kungsoo smiled and let his tongue stroke the nipple, the other one was being tortured between his fingers. Jongin was breathing shallowly and his hands were tangled in Kungsoo’s hair, pulling it slightly when the sensation was too much. Kyungsoo felt his friends hip move under his body.

Kungsoo let the boobs go and continued to play with his stomach and neck, his ears were touched again and more delicate noises were leaving Jongin’s mouth. The younger was losing his mind he needed release but that wasn’t exactly part of the plan, but they didn’t have the plan completely figured out in the first place.

“More,” Jongin managed to said, Kungsoo was capturing his nipple again and part of his boob with his mouth, his tongue was running freely over his sensitive skin and his arousal was starting to get a little painful. Kungsoo didn’t stop the stimulation and decided to let his mouth comfort the other boob as well. Kungsoo felt the younger hands digging in his skull, pulling his hair. He was trying really hard not to feel aroused but his dick was slightly hard, he didn’t want to make his friend uncomfortable.

“Kungsoo, I want more,” Jongin tried again, this time Kungsoo heard him and look at his face, “what do you want?” He asked, he felt his dick twitch and tried to ignore the feeling.  
“More, a little more,” Jongin said between moans, he was sweating, his amazing body shinning. Kungsoo wasn’t sure, and really, he was afraid to aske but slowly moved his hand toward Jongin’s vagina, that was so weird, he was waiting for his friend to scream at him, to tell him not to touch him there, but was surprised by Jongin telling him to go faster and was shocked when the younger softly said "I need you".

When his hand reached between Jongin’s legs he felt like dying, the heat was incredible, Jongin's underwear was completely wet, he tried to look for his friends clit and was suddenly insecure, he had no idea what he was doing. “It will be easier if I look at it,” he said, Jongin didn’t answer, instead he took off his sweatpants and let them hit the floor, hitting Kyungsoo's hair with his leg in the process. Kungsoo's heart was beating wildly as he took off the black panties, revealing his forms. Jongin opened his legs obscenely, the wetness reached his thighs, he grabbed Kungsoo’s arm painfully, his eyes silently asking for more.

The older moved downward until he was face to face with the source of the heat, he paused. To be honest everything looked the same, everything was pink-ish and there were this lips-like things and then there was Jongin entrance and then his anus, he knew the clit was near the front, like on the top of the entire structure, like a crown or something. He was thinking carefully about his next move when Jongin moved his hips upwards and nearly made them collapse with Kungsoo’s face.

“Eager, are we?” he asked, he tried to chuckle.  
“I guess not you because you are staring at my vag like you are waiting for her to give you a tour or something.”  
“I seriously have no idea where to find it.”  
“Just move until you find it, I will know... I guess.”  
“What don’t you touch it then I will know where is it.”  
“Are you really asking me to touch myself in front of you Do Kungsoo?”  
“Don’t be an idiot, I was trying to help, now close your eyes or you are going to ruin the mood.”  
“Even more?” Jongin asked, honestly he was totally aroused, Kungsoo was talking really close to his entrance, his breath was doing wonders and he felt himself closing his walls.  
“What did you just do?” Kungsoo asked surprised, he didn’t miss the little movement.  
“Nothing,” fuck, he was feeling totally mortified, he felt the need to be filled, it was a new feeling and he didn't hate it.  
“You moved something in there, right? You kind of closed it and then opened it again.”  
“Yes, what about it?” Jongin asked while thinking about why Kungsoo needed to talk right in front of his entrance.  
“Why did you do it?”  
“Are you an idiot?”  
“Maybe, because is the first time you do it and I was wonder why now?”  
“Let me tell you this way, I’m still in the mood, so hurry up.”

Kungsoo was nervous as fuck, he didn’t have a clue about what do to next so he decided to improvise, it worked with the boobs. Since they were friends he was going to do a little exploration with educational purposes hopping to please his friend and learn something new. This was easier for woman, they just needed to pull and move his hands a little, maybe caress the balls softly and the work was done. Guys needed a fucking map.

He started to think about things he liked his girlfriend to do with him, but they didn’t apply here unless... he wasn’t sure about it, but it was a good idea, his tongue was larger than his fingers, he couldn’t miss the spot with his tongue. Slowly he opened his mouth just to have Jongin’s legs closing painfully around his head.

“What the fuck are you doing?”  
“I-I was going to... you know to find your clit... I thought using my tongue was a good idea”  
“W-were you y-you going to e-eat me out?”  
“Don’t said it like that, stop.”  
“Seriously, were going to actually lick me... there?”  
“I was going to try when you squeeze my brain with your fucking legs.”  
“You don’t know how to do it, do you?”  
“Honestly, I don’t, but I was trying to, you know, maybe... you know what, forget it” he said kneeling properly on the bed, “I can’t do it. I have no idea where your clit is, I’m freaking out and you are so wet, oh my god, I don’t want to screw it up. I’m going to leave for you to finish yourself or I don’t know. Sorry, I just have no idea what to do.”

Jongin looked at his friend, he wasn’t ashamed, he was sad and disappointed, he looked like he was about to cry. Jongin didn’t want him to feel this way. It was his fault, it was his stupid idea and now his friend was feeling bad. “Don’t worry about it, I’m so sorry, I felt nervous too, I didn’t expect you to do it, it was a surprised, sorry. Really,” he sat on the bed too and crawled towards Kungsoo, without thinking he hugged him and kissed his cheek. “We can’t stop if you want to. Go take a shower and I will help you with dinner, okay?” Kungsoo looked at him and smiled, he nodded and started to move out of the bed when Jongin whimpered. Jongin had his legs open around one of Kungsoo’s legs and something happened when he moved. “Sorry,” Jongin said, in response Kungsoo tried to move his legs the same way again, he knew he did it right when Jongin moaned slowly. “Sorry, sorry,” the younger said again, this time trying to increase the distance between their bodies however, Kungsoo hugged him again forcing the younger to sit in his leg, maybe not everything was lost. He moved his thigh around Jongin’s wetness and noticed the younger biting his lips. He did it again and Jongin’s head fell on his shoulder, a few movements more and Jongin was the one rubbing himself, looking for friction and moaning cutely near his ear.

“You are dry humping me,” Kungsoo said in awe, he didn’t know girls do that. His dick was painfully hard and Jongin's naked body was just making eveything worst, his waist was soft and his friend felt amazing eveywhere their skin touched.  
“Shut up.”  
“You are doing all the job, you are dry-humping-me” he laughed, he decided to stop thinking because sex is supposed to be fun and everything Jongin relatedalways  felt natural.  
“I don’t think this situation could be called dry.” Kungsoo didn’t need to look down to agree.  
“Are you enjoying yourself?” he chuckled.  
“Yes, I am. Thank you for your consideration.”

Tentatively, Kungsoo let his hand play with his friend's firm boobs, earning a noise from the younger. “Good boy,” Jongin teased kissing his neck cutely, "We can do this".  
“Keep quiet,” Kungsoo smiled, he knew it wasn't the best idea but he man up and touched slightly between Jongin’s legs.  
“We are going to do that again? Are you sure?” Jongin didn't want his friend to feel pressured, he has nothing to prove.  
“I have to learn how to do it someday.”  
“Okay.”

This time, Jongin thought, his friends hands were not insecure, he was actually trying and he wasn’t doing a bad job. He was almost there. He let himself go and laid on the bed again, Kungsoo smiled at him and they returned to their previous position.  
“Do you know why is it called eating out?” Jongin said when he saw his hyung opening his mouth again, he knew nothing about oral sex but he heard Yoona said something about it one day.  
“Because, it is done with the mouth?”  
“No... It is called like that because you have to really eat it. Well, not literally. Like a fruit or something.”  
“Like eating a mango or a banana?”  
“A banana? I used to have the infrastructure for you to eat it like a banana, but my friend I guess today the mango example should work.”  
“Ok,” Kungsoo said and started to move his mouth the same way he did to warm up his muscles before his singing lessons. Jongin was about to laugh at him but he didn’t want to ruin the mood-ish thing they have going on. “Ok,” he said again, talking mostly to himself. He breathed in and out a few times trying to calm himself. Jongin felt like dying because his hyung was teasing him, the wetness and heat interacted beautifully with the smalls amounts of wind Kungsoo was producing.

He finally let his mouth touch the sensitive skin, Jongin was waiting for his tongue but he felt a kiss, the same kiss his young gave him on the cheek every time they were happy, it was the same, he looked down and Kungsoo had his eyes closed, he felt really warm inside and he knew it wasn’t because they were fooling around, it was because he really loved his hyung, he always took care of him, gave him advice and kept him in the present, he was his best friend. They were best friends and everything was right.

He was finally waiting for Kungsoo to start playing but this time he felt a kiss against his leg, he was going to protest but he decided let him do it his way, without pressure, Jongin was dying but he wanted his hyung to feel comfortable. Kungsoo stopped thinking about finding the secret spot and started enjoying the experience, Jongin’s skin was like silk, he felt really good. He let his cheek touch the inside of his thigh and gave an opened mouth kiss to Jongin’s labia feeling the younger shiver. He kiss Jongin’s mons and wonder if he kept his hair short even as a man, he never really cared enough to notice.

He licked around the entrance and Jongin started to moan again, that was kind of a good sign. He gave open mouthed kisses to the entire vulva and to be honest he was enjoying it. “You smell nice,” he said, his fingers where playing with the entrance’s skin. “What did you expect? I’m a clean guy with clean lady pa...” Jongin was starting to talk but Kungsoo’s mouth covering his clit stopped him. He was finally sucking there and he was doing a pretty good damn job, he was taking the entire thing in his mouth and letting his tongue do the rest. His tongue felt soft and strong against him and he noticed for the first time he was moaning.

“You tasted so good,” the older said, talking in between his legs, wind again, Jongin started to have a love-hate relationship with it. He looked down and Kungsoo was looking at him smiling like an idiot. “What?”  
“I thought you were going to taste weird but it’s quite good actually, like weird milk.”  
“What the fuck? Shut up and keep licking.”

His hyung gave his hipbones a quick kiss and started to lick down, Jongin could see a trail of saliva shine on his skin. He closed his eyes because looking at his hyung looking at him while his tongue was doing that was too much. Kungsoo let his tongue play around the entrance and playfully let the tip venture inside, Jongin, unconsciously, moved his hips down fucking himself with Kungsoo’s tongue and let a strangled noise leave his mouth. Kungsoo was kind of shocked because he wasn’t planning to do that but his dongsaeng was enjoying himself so it wasn’t that bad. He let his tongue travel across the skin between the entrance and the anus, Jongin whined grabbing the sheet under his fingers. Since he was there he licked playfully his anus and felt Jongin closing his legs again.  
“What are you doing?” the younger asked.  
“I have no idea.”

Kungsoo resumed his work sucking hard on his groin probably leaving a mark there, Jongin was having a hard time keeping his hips in one place, the feeling was too much. Kungsoo licked his clit again and he lost it, he took Kungsoo’s head between his hands and push him down. Kungsoo said something and the vibrations travel across the younger’s body making him push Kungsoo even harder.

The shorter man licked faster, he held Jongin’s hips with one hand to keep the younger in place, the other one traveled toward his boob and started to play with the erect nipple. Jongin was feeling something heavy in his stomach and if it was the same between boys and girls he knew he was really close.  
“You can let a few fingers in,” he said, Kungsoo knew his dongsaeng was sounding really needy but didn’t say anything, “but be gentle or I’ll kick you face.”

He kept licking and move his hand from the boob toward the entrance, he let a finger in and he was totally sure all the members heard Jongin's scream. Maybe he was actually pushing the right buttons. He let his finger in and out, more liquid oozing out with each movement. He started to move his mouth exactly like he did when he make out and the response was extremely positive, his hair was suffering because Jongin was holding it for dear life. He let a second finger in and out looking for some sort or rhythm. The younger’s moans filled the room, he wasn’t being loud, his moans were small and profound, his throat was doing all the work.

For some reason Jongin started to call his name in between moans, he didn’t know how to feel about that because it was more personal but they were best friends and it was okay but he felt different somehow. In response he licked enthusiastically arching his fingers against the upper wall. A few seconds passed and he knew something changed, Jongin’s breath pattern was a mess, he felt hotter and he repeated Kungsoo’s name over and over, faster that before. The older felt Jongin stiffened his entire body under him and he let out a loud grunt moving his hips letting his clit move over the older's tongue, Kungsoo let his tongue still but soft and allowed the younger masturbate with it. Time stopped and Jongin came, hard, Kungsoo was caressing Jongin’s inner walls when he felt them contract over his fingers, more fluid came out and he knew for sure he did a good job.

It took a few minutes to Jongin to be himself again, he was laying on the bed with his legs wide open. He caressed the largest boob slowly and opened his eyes looking at Kungsoo. “Come here hyung, hold me,” were Jongin’s first words, the older moved quickly and spooned his dongsaeng. The younger smiled but then jumped a little in surprise, “Hyung, you are kind of hard,” Kungsoo was mortified, he tried not to pay attention to his own arousal but he couldn’t deny it. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “Y-you can rub yourself on me if you want to, I bet you are really close anyway,” Jongin said.  
“No,” the older answered, “don’t worry about me, how was it?”  
“It was great, fantastic, out of this world,” the younger spoke excited, moving happily and smiling, “I mean, it was okay, you did a good job, hyung.” Kungsoo laughed because Jongin was an idiot.  
“But seriously, you are going to have blue balls if you don’t take care of your erection,” the younger insisted, Kungsoo was going to speak but forgot how to use his words when Jongin started to move his naked and perfect ass against his dick. The older didn’t even try to stop him, he held Jongin’s tighter and enjoyed the friction, after a few minutes he came bitting his dongsaeng shoulder in order to suppress the moans.

Both stayed still, Kungsoo didn’t know what to say and Jongin was feeling somehow similar.  
“You came against my ass,” Jongin finally said, making fun of his hyung.  
“You came against my face,” Kungsoo answered, making the younger flinch.  
“Shut up hyung!”  
“Not so funny anymore, right?”  
“Shut up hyung!”  
“My chin is still wet and your taste is on my tongue”  
“Shut up hyung!”  
“My fingers felt your walls closing, you were so tight, so warm, delicious.”  
“Shut up hyung!”  
“I saw your face when you hit your orgasm.”  
“Shut up hyung! I don’t want to play anymore.”

The older laugh at his friend, Jongin searched for something under Kungsoo’s bed and his hand returned with a few kleenex. They cleaned themselves up, Kungsoo helped his dongsaeng to put clothes on, he changed his pants and both decided to move to Jongin’s bed because of reasons. “I’m sleepy,” Jongin said. Kungsoo hugged him tightly and they didn’t care about dinner, it was almost two pm.

Three hours later Kungsoo woke up, he decided to cook something because Jongin was going to wake up in a few hours and a hungry Jongin wasn’t a happy one. He walked into the living room and four pairs of curious eyes looked at him. Sehun gave him a thumps up and took a photo. Chanyeol and Baekhyun smiled and clapped like seals and Suho asked “How was it?”

Kungsoo felt his face melt, the implications were terrible and his band mates thought he and Jongin... “We didn’t have sex.”  
“Don’t say that! Tell us!” Baekhyun demanded, “Jongin is going to tell us anyway.”  
“Seriously guys we didn’t fuck, we just fooled around and that was it.”  
“Are you trying to tell us that your dick was in your pants the entire time?”  
“Exactly.”  
Everybody started to laugh like freaking idiots and all Kungsoo heard was ‘he think we are idiots,’ ‘of course he didn’t use his dick, what a lie,’ ‘Luhan is going to piss himself because of your bullshit.’ The conclusion: nobody believed him.

Jongin woke up a a few hours later and walked toward the kitchen, he was fucking hungry. He found a container with his name on it, he opened it and walked into the living room chewing. Everybody was in front of the television watching a drama.  
“Sleeping beauty finally woke up,” Chanyeol said. Jongin looked at Kungsoo and smiled.  
“Look at them,” Sehun said, “so close, so happy, did he fuck you well hyung?” he finished feigning respect.  
“What? What the hell did you told them Kungsoo.”  
“I told them we didn’t have proper intercourse but they didn’t believe me. Apparently you are impossible to resist or some shit.” It took Jongin almost an hour to persuade his band mates, they looked disappointed and just by looking at Sehun’s face he could be sure the younger wasn’t that convinced.

 

Jongin decided to take another bath because he was sweaty and sticky in weird places. He was washing his hair when he noticed it. He screamed and left the bathroom in a hurry, the younger ran naked toward the living room leaving watery footmarks behind him. “Hyungs! Sehun!” he said walking in front of his friends. They looked at Jongin, Chanyeol was clapping and Baekhyun started to talk about a welcome party for his penis, Sehun hugged his friend and took a photo with him. Suho congratulated him quickly and immediately called his boss and Kris. Jongin could swear he also called Onew, a priest and Jongin’s mom.

In the middle of the chaos he looked for Kungsoo, the small guy was smiling at him from the couch. He stood up and hugged his friend, both smiled at each other and Kungsoo gave Jongin a soft kiss on the cheek.  
“I don’t have boobs anymore.”  
“I notice it."

 

 

-.-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, English is not my first language.


End file.
